DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH WHAT'S MINE!
by Yandere-Kana
Summary: Ryouta , seorang Kami-sama , masuk kedalam dunia yang dia temukan di gadgetnya (?) lalu , dia bertemu Ariana Saki , Heroin dunia tersebut. Ryouta diam-diam dia seorang YANDERE. lalu apa yang akan terjadi saat 5 ayakashi ternyata sedang berada dekat Ariana-nee MILIKNYA ? /"beraninya Mahluk rendahan itu menyentuh Ariana-nee MILIKKU."/
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

"TCH….. GIMANA MAU ENAK TINGGAL DIDUNIA INI , KAORU ?! YOUKAI-AYAKASHI DIDUNIA INI KETERLALUAN NGEBULLINYA! SEBAGAI KAMI-SAMA AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBIARKAN INI!" teriakku melempar panahan , tch.. terpleset.

"Tenang dulu , Ryouta-sama. aku yakin tidak seburuk itu." Ucap Kaoru , salah satu _familiar_ ku yang kubawa ke dunia yang kutemukan diHP ku. Sangat aneh bukan ?

"tch.. baiklah. Aku harus balik lagi kerumah Ariana-nee.." selama aku tinggal di dunia ini , aku tinggal dengan Heroine dunia yang kuberi nama di HP ku 'Ariana SaKi'. Dia sudah kuanggap kakakku sendiri , kulihat _handphone_ ku. Teknologi yang kubawa dari duniaku. Kuubah wujub Kami-ku menjadi manusia , sebenarnya wujudku dalam Kami _form_ aku mempunyai mata heterochromia , biru dan kuning. Sedangkan rambutku berwarna ungu dan putih. Karna aku tidak mau terlihat berbeda.. yaaa.. kuubah wujudku , rambutku berubah hitam namun masih bisa terlihat _tint_ ungu , sedangkan mataku berwarna merah. Aku menyukai crossdress , tapi , disekolah sana aku hanya boleh memakai pakaian seperti genderku , Onna/Wanita. Kukenakan fedora kesayanganku , dan Kaoru mengubah dirinya menjadi seekor kucing kecil yang bisa berbicara lewat pikiran. Warna bulunya merupai warna rambutnya hitam putih dengan mata biru .

"Saa.. Ikuzo , Kaoru."

 _'hai , Ryouta-sama.'_

"Tadaima , Ariana-nee!-!" aku menjatuhkan tasku , A-a-ariana-nee…. ARIANA-NEE DIGIGIT YOUKAI ! tch.. ! Kaoru yang merasakan rasa panikku turun dari fedora-ku dan berubah wujud menjadi wujud normalnya. Aku langsung berlari menuju Ariana-nee , tidak memikirkan Kaoru yang memanggilku.

"Ariana-nee!" kupanggil Ariana-nee yang sedang digigit oleh Youkai Yukibito. Ternyata disini ada seeorang Tengu , Kitsune , Oni , dan … Kitsune lagi ? atau lainnya ?

"Hmmm ? siapa kau ? adiknya Ariana ya ? oh ya , Salam kenal! Namaku-"

"DAMARE ! LEPASKAN ARIANA-NEE!" aku menyoba memukulnya , namun , 4 Youkai lainnya menahanku.

"LEPASKAN AKU , SIALAN!" aku mencoba menarik tanganku , aku tak mau Ariana-nee tau wujud asliku , jadi aku pura-pura lemah. Aku berhenti memberontak. Wajahku tertutup poniku yang panjang.

"R-ryouta.." lirih Ariana-nee , yang masih digigit Yukibito itu.

"heeee ? Ryouta ? jadi itu namamu…? Gimana Ryouta , melihat aneki mu seperti ini ? kamu tidak mau membantu nya ? hee… Ryouta lemah~" ejek Kitsune pirang.

"diam , Miyabi. Kau berisik." Ujar si Tengu ke Miyabi yang sekarang memegang kedua tanganku.

"haa..~ kau tidak menyenangkan , Chikage." Ujar 'Miyabi'. Aku masih terdiam menahan emosiku.

"hmm ? kenapa Ryouta ? ko diam saja ? apa kamu marah ? kau ingin-"

"LEPASKAN RYOUTA-SAMA DARI TANGAN MENJIJIKKANMU ITU KITSUNE!" Kaoru datang akhirnya…

"haaaa ?- ITTAI!" 'Miyabi' sudah tidak memegang kedua tanganku lagi , tapi , saat aku ingin beranjak dari posisiku , si Oni langsung menahanku.

"eeeh ? Ryouta Kecil mau kemana ?" dia ejek.

"HEY ! JANGAN MEMEGANG RYOUTA-SAMA!" teriak Kaoru yang sedang berantem dengan Miyabi , Chikage , dan , seeorang Kitsune yang lain.

Sudah habislah dinding emosiku.

" _Ryouta-sama_ _ **\- GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY MASTER , PEASANT!**_ _"_ Himuro , _familiar_ ku yang lainnya , langsung memukul Oni tersebut hingga Oni itu tidak ada dalam padanganku lagi.

" _Himuro , take care the other shits with Kaoru. I need to help Ariana-nee."_

 _"b-but.. Ryouta-sama-"_

 _"_ _ **Himuro.**_ "

 _"hai , Ryouta-sama. becareful."_

 _"I will."_

Aku berjalan menuju Yukibito yang masih mengigit Ariana-nee… mau berapa lama dia mengigitnya ? sepertinya , Yukibitonya gak sadar kalau aku sedang berjalan menujunya dan teman-temannya sedang dibunuh.

" **lepaskan Ariana-nee.** ** _"_** Kuucapkan dengan nada yang berbahaya , aa.. sepertinya dia menyadari kalau aku ada didepannya.

"eee ? Tapi sebentar lagi ya.." dia tidak sadar kalau temannya sedang dibunuh dan tidak sadar nada suaraku.

FLING!

"ITTAI!" tch.. itu gara-gara kau tidak mendengar perintahku bodoh , kumenatap Yukibito yang sedang tersungkur dengan dingin.

ARIANA-NEE!

Dengan panik , aku langsung mendekati Ariana-nee dan memeluknya.

"Ariana-nee! Daijobu desu ka ?!" AAAH! BODOHNYA AKU! Tentu saja tidak , Ariana-nee sudah lemas begini! Kulihat lehernya yang tadi digigit Yukibito itu. Ternyata lehernya diberi tanda! Kalau ini sepertinya Ariana-nee dan Yukibito itu membuat Kontrak.

" _Ryouta-sama. it's done."_ Himuro mendatangiku bersama Kaoru.

"un.. Kaoru , kamu bawa dia kedalam ," aku men- _summon_ Momoi , _familiar_ ku , kali ini dia perempuan. Dia sangat lemah lembut , tapi kalau marah…. Aku seorang Kami-sama bisa ketakutan. "Iya , Ryouta-sama ?" tanyanya lembut , aku tersenyum padanya. "aah.. Momoi , kamu tolong bersihkan Ariana-nee ya.. karna… **aku ada urusan dengan beberapa mahluk sialan yang berani memegang Ariana-nee.** " Aku bilang mengeluarkan aura yandere yang membuat mereka bergidik ngeri –kecuali Ariana-nee karna dia pingsan. Mereka masuk kedalam , meninggalkan aku dan Himuro.

 _"Ryouta-sama , what happened ?"_ tanya Himuro dengan nada khawatir namun _pokerface_ nya tidak lepas.

 _"aa.. yes. I was heading home , and I see a_ _ **lowlife being**_ _that I should've killed him but I need him for the interogation. Because , he has_ _ **touched**_ _what's_ _ **mine. And he'll regret it.**_ " Aku menjelaskan pada Himuro , dan dia sedikit menjauh karna aura yandere-ku bertambah pekat.

 _"sou…"_

 _"aa. By the way , Tatsuya. Do you know where's the Oni ?"_ aku menggunakan nama kecil Himuro.

" _oh..that. hmm… hehe.."_ dia ketawa gugup , aku memasang muka '=_='

"Ryouta-sama! lihat apa yang kutemukan~" aku mendengar suara Kaoru dibelakang ku dan dia sedang memegang oh…. Oninya.

"LEPASKAN AKU MANUSIA!" teriaknya memberontak , aku mendekatinya dan memukul masa depannya.

"aaaaaaahhhh….." lemes dia ternyata..

"eghhhhh.." Himuro dan Kaoru bilang bersamaan , hmp.. Youkai Oni ini memang menyebalkan sekali.

" _ningen ? Boku ? Ningen ja nai. Boku wa kami-sama. yoroshiku._ _ **And don't you**_ **_DARE touch what's mine, Ayakashi. This is just the beginning."_** Aku tersenyum dengan aura yandere-ku , Himuro dan Kaoru berdiri 3 meter dariku. Eeh ? si Youkai ini pingsan.

"Tatsuya , Kaoru . bawa mereka semua ke dalam. Beritahu aku jika mereka sudah bangun." Aku bilang meninggalkan tempat Ariana-nee.

Hmm. _What a tiring day._


	2. Chapter 1

" _fuck it. Why Ariana-nee make a contract with an ayakashi ? I know she woke up in the red moon and her blood give power to anyone who drinks it or whatever. Why does she make the decision without asking me first ?! I know I can protect her , I'm a god after all! The…..Unknown One."_ Dengan perasaan campur-aduk aku mengelilingi sebuah tempat sepi sambile mengumamkan kata-kata.

"haaah….. apa aku salah ya ? kenapa aku jadi posesiv begini ?" gumamku , rambut hitam sebahu yang ku- _style_ setengah ku ikat –seperti Mikaze Ai- tertiup angin , fedora _tan-_ ku masih menetap diatas kepalaku.

 _'onee-chan~'_ sebuah suara dengan nada bermain muncul dibelakangku , menunjukkan seorang anak kecil laki-laki dengan mata biru-kuning dan rambut putih.

"S-Shiro ?" aku coba memanggil namanya , dia muncul didepanku dan mejulurkan lidahnya seakan sedang mengejek. Aku tersenyum padanya.

 _'Daijobu~'_ dia mengucapkan tanpa suara , lalu memeluk pinggangku. Awalnya aku kaget , tapi aku memeluknya kembali.

"Arigato… Shiro." Gumamku , dia tersenyum manis menghiburku.

' _matta aeru~ onee-chan~'_ dia melambai padaku , berubah transparan.

"C-C-CHOTTO , S-SHIRO!" saat tanganku meyentuh kepalanya dia menghilang.

"Shiro…." Lirihku , Shiro adalah adikku. Bukan , dia adalah kekuatanku. Dia selalu membuatku tenang.

"sou…. Arigato , ne.. Shiro. Jaa na.. matta aeru." Aku berjalan meninggalkan area itu dengan senyuman.

"tch…. Apa-apaan adiknya Tatsuya itu. Pake nitip Burger dunia ini segala… ini mah ngeborong , bego!" ucapku kesal , masa, Kagami Taiga , adik tidak sedarahnya Himuro, minta dibeliin Burger sebanyak 30 bungkus.

Dengan kesal kubawa Burger segunung itu ke rumahnya Ariana-nee.

"Tadaima…. " aku masuk kedalam , Momoi yang sedang memasak mengucapkan 'Okaeri'

"aah… Momoi. Gimana keadaan Ariana-nee ?" tanyaku , Momoi keluar dari dapur dan memberiku semangkuk Ramen , dan segelas Air mineral.

"ooh… gak apa-apa ko , Ryouta-sama. keadaannya sudah mulai membaik." Jawabnya dengan suara lembutnya.

"sou….ja. Ittadakimasu." Dengan lahap , kuhabiskan ramennya.

"oishii ?" tanyanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"aa.." ucapku tersenyum padanya , wajahnya memerah.

"arigato.." aku meninggalkannya dan menuju kamar Ariana-nee. Tentu saja membawa Burger segunung itu.

"Ariana-nee…- **Omaera** …nanda koko ni ?" ucapku kesal , para Youkai Sialan ada di dalam Kamar Ariana-nee , mana lagi Kaoru sama Tatsuya ?!

" **TATSUYA , KAORU. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU ?"** aku mengatakan kata-kata itu Kalem.

"Hai , Ryouta-sama!" mereka muncul dari pintu dengan muka gugup.

" _omaera baka! What if_ _ **these creatures**_ _touch_ _ **my**_ _Ariana-nee ?! OR MAYBE THEY'LL RAPE HER ?! wait—no.. they're already dead before they even_ _ **dare**_ _to do it."_ aku menceramahi mereka.

"SUMIMSASEN , RYOUTA-SAMA!" mereka bersujud , saking takutnya.

"hmmmm…" aku menatap mereka , lalu menghela nafas.

"Tatsuya , hn." Aku ngasih tumpukan burger kepadanya.

" _for you and Taiga."_ Kubilang , dia mengucapkan 'Doitashimasu'.

"Ikuzo , Kaoru , Tatsuya." Aku menarik mereka masuk.

Aku mendekati ranjangnya Ariana-nee , dan secara tidak **sengaja** aku membuat Yukibito yang menduduki ranjangny , jatuh.

"eeh ? ada Yukibito-san ya ? **Sumimasen.** " Ucapku menyeringai , Himuro mengetahui kelakuanku yang mirip seseorang merinding sendiri.

Lalu aku menempelkan dahiku diatas dahi Ariana-nee , lalu kulihat matany terbuka pelan-pelan.

"R-ryouta ?" lirih Ariana-nee , mukanya masih terlihat sedikit merah.

"Yokatta , aku khawatir sekali. Apalagi tadi , **ada yang berani menyentuh Ariana-nee selain aku.** Tenang saja , aku **belum membunuhnya….belum.** " diam-diam, aku menyeringai , seketika suhu derajat ruangannya menurun.

"Ariana-nee , istirahat ya.." kutepuk pelan kepalanya. Kumainkan rambut halus panjang miliknya , **dan hanya aku yang boleh memegangnya.**

\"Aku bingung dengan kalian… kenapa kalian , Youkai kuat seperti kalian ingin melayani Manusia ini ?" tanya Oni , bingung. Tiba-tiba , pintunya terbuka memperlihatkan Momoi.

"Ryouta-sama , mau - hah ? siapa kalian ?" tanya Momoi bingung.

"heh ? ada gadis cantik disini ? mau bermain dengan ku ? ayo-" sebelum Kitsune sialan itu menyentuh Momoi , tanganku menahannya.

" **apa yang kau lakukan , kitsune ? ingin menjadi pertama yang ku bunuh ?"** kuucapkan dengan ekspresi manis. Si Kitsune terus menyeringai mesum.

"eeeeh ? Ryouta cemburu ~?" ejeknya.

" **hey , tengu…. Urusi kawan mesummu ini. Juga Yukibito itu , dan Oni itu. Jangan sampai mereka membuatku marah.** Nah.. skarang~ Himuro , _you're going with me._ Kaoru , kamu jagain Ariana-nee dan Momoi ya~ **aku tak mau mahluk sialan itu menyentuh apa yang milikku.** "

" , Tatsuya." Kugenggam tangannya , keluar dari Kamar Ariana-nee

" _haaaah…. What the hell ?!_ " aku mengumpat saat membuka pintu depan , ada 8 Youkai rendahan yang berpakaian gelap. Apa yang ingin mereka lakukan ?!

"Sumimasen , Kisama …. Dare ?" aku mengucapkan kata-kata sopan.

"Minggir kau , Manusia ! Aku Ingin Meminum Darah harum ini!" salah satu dari mereka bentak. Heh… ternyata mereka mengincar darahnya Ariana-nee ya ..

"Maaf , saya tidak bisa membiarkan kalian , youkai **rendahan**. Untuk **menyentuh** apa yang **milik** ** _saya_**. Jadi , kalian bisa meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang dan jangan pernah kembali." Himuro yang dari tadi diam , mulai sedikit menjauh dariku. Aura yandere-ku keluar lagi.

"heh! Kamu pikir kau siapa , anak muda !?" teriak seorang youkai Wanita , hmm… tadi aku tidak melihatnya.

" _tch .. I'm done with this shit.."_ gumamku , melemparkan fedora-ku pada Himuro.

" _keep this.."_

 _"hai , Ryouta-sama."_

"Lihat! Anak muda ini sombong sekali ternyata! Dia pikir manusia lemah seperti dia bisa mengalahkan kami?" Salah satu Youkai rendahan itu mengejek.

Aku menarik nafas ku dalam –dalam dan mengubah wujudku menjadi Kami _form_ , Rambut hitamku berubah menjadi putih-ungu , dan mata merahku menjadi heterochromia. Baju tshirt bersama sweater yang kugunakan sudah berganti menjadi Yukata Biru tua dengan berlian dan bunga sebagai hiasannya.

Dan tak lupa.. ada fedora permanen dikepalaku. Walaupun dia hilang atau rusak. Dia akan selalu diatas kepalaku. Aku punya banyak fedora ^^

Melihatku berubah mereka kaget seketika , hmm ? nande ?

" **Saa , Ikuzo."** Mereka membeku melihat wujud Kami _form_ ku.

"heh… ternyata dia seorang Youkai juga ? hmmm.. kamu kalah angka dengan kami , Youkai junior~" Youkai cewek itu mengejekku.

Hmmmm…

" **boku ? Boku wa Youkai janai~ demo … boku wa K-A-M-I ~ yoroshiku."** Aura yandereku mepekat.

"Apa maksud kau Youkai Junior-" sebelum cewek Youkai itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya , dia sudah hancur. Cincangan daging dan otaknya yang bercampur darah mengenai Anggota yang lainnya kecuali Aku dan Himuro yang mengintip dari dalam tertinggal dari Youkai itu hanyalah pakaiannya yang sudah dipenuhi darahnya.

" KARIN!" teriak Youkai pria yang mebentakku sebelumnya. Heh , wajah yang menyedihkan..

" **aaaah…. ~ sayang sekali~ dia cepat matinya… padahal, aku ingin bermain sebentar dengannya.."** aku mengatakan dengan nada ejek.

"Kau….BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEMBUNUH KARIN! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU !" maaf , Youkai-san.

" **kau tak bisa , bodoh…** ** _I've been dead 201 years ago…._** **"** Aku tersenyum sedih , menyilangkan tanganku didepan dada. Mereka semua sepertinya tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan , namun , terkejut melihat senyumanku.

" **hhmmm…~ tapi aku masih punya 7 boneka lainnya~"** aku menunjukkan 7 boneka kainku sambil menyeringai sadis. Muka mereka berubah horror.

 **"SAA , ODORIMASHOU~"**

 **"** _HAH! They're weak , Tatsuya! "_ dengan kesal ku lempar Fedora Kami-ku ke udara. Dan fedoranya menempel kembali pada kepalaku. Aku masih didalam Kami _form-_ ku.

" _Sou…. But. How are we gonna clean this bloody mess , Ryouta-sama ?"_ Himuro bilang dengan nada khawatir sambil memainkan Fedoraku yang kutitipkan padanya diatas kepalanya. Sepertinya dia takut diomelin Momoi.

"tenang saja.. gak bakal—"

" **Ryouta-sama , Himuro..** "

 _SHIMATTA!_


End file.
